


We're Gonna Be Okay

by Inrainbowz



Series: Between The Two Of Us - The Brooklyn Loft Chronicles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Being Comforting, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Isabelle Getting Emotionnal, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, Nail Polish, Siblings, not but like FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle observes Alec and Magnus and thinks that maybe, just maybe, everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy piece for my current OTP I can't get enough of. We need it after last week episodes... Thanks again to Night Changer and jnicweb for their help correcting this ! Enjoy.

It wasn't the first time Isabelle woke up in the amazing comfort of Magnus's spare bedroom, but it was the first time it wasn't out of the necessity of a recovering injury. The warlock only complained about it jokingly, but it was true that they tended to see him as their personal nurse. She chuckled briefly at the mental image of Magnus dressed as a sexy nurse. She'd have to embarrass Alec with it later.

The boys had suggested she slept at the apartment last night after an easy but dreadfully long fight against a nasty bunch of lesser demons, instead of trekking to the Institute on her own. Jace was with Clary and Alec barely slept there anymore. To be honest, she thought of the Brooklyn loft as Alec's as much as Magnus's. She liked to spot her brother’s things lying around the place. It made her stupidly happy. 

Her phone told her that it was past ten in the morning. She rarely got to sleep so late. At the Institute there was always someone to make some noise or some crisis to take care of. She intended to make the most of it. The bed was ridiculously large and comfortable, the sheets softer than what she was used to in her own bedroom. She stretched and turned in the warmth of the sheets, a happy smile playing on her face. Her makeup was probably smeared terribly , her hair a wild mess, and she would have to put back on her wrinkled and dirty clothes from the previous day, but she couldn't care less about her appearance now. She was among friends here, family really. She felt safe in the warlock's apartment, as much as Alec had confessed to feel once. Despite being the home of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it felt as far from the Shadow world as it could get. Magnus's unique take on interior decoration had a lot to do with it. The sanctuary they knew they could find there was another.

After several minutes of lazing around in bed, the noises outside of the bedroom made her curious enough to get up. She didn't feel like getting dressed right now, so she grabbed a large t-shirt she supposed was Alec's. However, instead of exiting the bedroom, she leaned against the door, trying to hear what was happening in the rest of the apartment. She could hear the muffled voice and laugh of her brother and her future brother-in-law coming from the living room and she suddenly felt the urge to spy on them. She had seen them together on multiple occasions of course, but surely they acted differently when it was just the two of them. Who knew, maybe she could get her hand on some blackmailing material - or pictures to put in the slideshow of their wedding. It was always time to start and collect evidence.

Walking quietly like a kid trying to sneak out, she made her way towards the main room. She had predicted they'd be too wrapped up in each other to notice her, but she wasn't prepared for the scene she stumbled upon.

Alec and Magnus were facing each other on the couch. They were still in their nightclothes, soft sweatpants and what she was almost certain was each other's t-shirt. She couldn't tell for sure it was their nightclothes - who knew if they didn't sleep in the nude? - but it clearly was stay-indoor-all-day outfits. 

It wasn't the most interesting part anyway, although Alec with a shirt reading "My boyfriend is hotter than yours" surely was a sight to behold. But more important was their current activity.

She couldn't resist hiding behind the corner of the corridor to watch them properly. They were sitting cross-legged, chatting about the day's plan and laughing softly while Alec, head bent and a concentrated look on his face, was painting Magnus's nails. 

It wasn't for fun, or a punishment, or a lost bet, or a joke. Alec wasn't complaining, Magnus wasn't mocking him. It seemed perfectly natural, and she was sure it was far from the first time they were doing this. Every time Alec completed a nail, he rose his head to receive a kiss.

"I can't believe you hold on to this deal,” said Magnus with false annoyance. “Who would have thought you'd be so manipulative.”

“I am not manipulative. You said a kiss a nail. It was the deal.”

“It was the deal one year ago when I was hurt and couldn't do it myself. You won this on a technicality.”

“You never said it was just for that time."

They both laughed, Alec careful to lift the brush while his shoulders were shaking with laughter. It was obviously a recurring joke between them, a private memory only the two shared. Alec carefully did another nail.

“So demanding,” commented Magnus after kissing him again. “I can't believe you charge me for doing my nails.”

“Because it's such a terrible price to pay,” replied Alec dramatically.

They laughed again, quiet and subdued because they got lost in each other’s eyes. Their smile softened, their gaze turned tender. They kissed again, properly this time, even if it had to be difficult while smiling so much.

Isabelle felt like crying.

She had never seen her brother like this. He must have been happier as a child than the teenager he grew up to be, but she had no memory of it. Duty and family expectations burdened him at a very young age, and it became worse with the passing years and the added weight of his sexuality. They had been happy of course; they had had joyful moments between siblings, when it wasn't all work and no fun yet. But he had always retained that older brother vibe, being more a guardian of their antics than a real part of it. 

And here he was, painting his lover's nails for kisses, even if he would do it for nothing, of course, and of course Magnus would kiss him anyway. Here he was, her big brother, always so serious and sour, used to be overlooked and forgotten. Happy and safe, loved and in love.

"Izzy? What's wrong?"

She jumped at hearing her name and came back from her errant thoughts to see Alec standing up and coming toward her quickly, a worried look on his face.  
She had indeed been crying. She tried to wipe off her tears, feeling ridiculous and bad for interrupting them with her overflowing emotions. 

"Hey girl, what is it? Are you hurt?”

“'m fine, it's just..."

He took her in his arms and she leaned into his embrace, as lost and unsure as the little girl having nightmares or getting hurt at training, the young girl being rejected for the first time by a boy and by her mother for her promiscuity, the one who had relied so much on her older brother without ever taking the time to shoulder some of his own burdens.

"We're gonna be okay”, she said with a small voice. “We're gonna be okay in the end, everything is going to be okay."

She wasn't sure Alec understood crying for being happy, and relieved, and hopeful. Still, he tightened his grip, resting his chin on the top of her head, and she snuggled closer, a small ball of feelings held together in his arms.

He didn't say anything - probably didn't have any idea of what he could possibly answer to that. He just rubbed her back, rocked her gently, and it has been so long since she had needed to be comforted like that, but he seemed to remember how to do it just fine.

After some time, she finally got out of her hiding place against his brother's chest. She wiped her face and stood straighter, as if nothing happened.

"Breakfast?” she asked. “Then you can braid my hair."

She tried to keep a straight face. He saw right through it, of course. He rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond.

"I'll get it started."

He went to the kitchen, not without a detour by the couch to drop a kiss on Magnus's cheek and apologize for having him finish his nails on his own. The warlock had made a point of pretending not to notice the moment the two siblings were having and waved it off, but he locked eyes with Isabelle as soon as Alec turned. She approached him while he stood up, blowing blue sparks of magic on his fingers to dry them.

"It’s cheating," she complained.

"Magic undoubtedly has its perks," he answered with a smile, but his expression was serious. He looked at her with insistence. She sighed.

"Sorry about this.”

“Don't be. I understand."

She believed him. He probably understood more than most - and she was ready to bet Alec would ask him to explain later. 

"I wanted to thank you,” she said. “For a while now, but it never seem to be the right time. I guess now is as good as any, so thank you."

“For what?”

“Alec. Everything? I'm grateful that he found you. Or you found him. That you found each other. All I ever wanted was to see him happy, at last, and he is with you."

Magnus debated briefly for what to answer.

"You're welcome. Know that I am... grateful too. For this... turn of event."

They laughed a little at the clumsy formulation. For a moment, they listened to Alec rummaging in the kitchen while humming softly to himself.

"I... believe it too. That it will be fine. For us," Magnus offered. It had to be the first time she saw him hesitate. 

"Eventually. I..."

She saw a sudden fear in his eyes, as if he was afraid of what he was going to say. But he also looked relieved, accepting.

"I have hope."

She wondered how long ago was the last time he had felt this way. 

"What are you two doing?” They heard from the kitchen. “It's ready!"

They broke their awkward oversharing moment to join the eldest Lightwood for breakfast. Isabelle watched Alec pour coffee for her and tea for Magnus to their exact liking, the two men gazing adoringly at each other every time their eyes met, and she felt lighter than she had in years, if not ever.

She had hope too.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again English is not my first language. I'll be back soon with even more domestic fluff.  
> I'm Inrainbowz on Tumblr, come say hi !


End file.
